Chapter 4
"Men are insignificant. I was the only daughter of the YK Line, third in the financial world. Everyone was envious of me born in this household. I was raised to take care of all 14 financial branches. As if it was obvious, I was raised to be like a man, where even my name was Yoon In Cyi. I didn't know I was a biological woman until I was 5. I recieved all sorts of education to build me as a leader and I was brought up to be better than men in all fields. When I was 9, my baby brother was born. My destiny of living like a man had suddenly finshed then." -Queen, "Chapter 4" '''Chapter 4 '''is the fourth chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis '' ''The chapter opens with a flashback of Queen's. She states she was raised to take care of her family's business and raised as a man, not figuring out she was a woman until she was 5. Then her baby brother was born and the burden was taken away from her. She then thinks back to a time when she was in public school in one of the ten days of the month and liked a boy who sat next to her. It was a day when it was his birthday and was inviting friends over, and then skips to when he says no to her and makes fun of her appearance (short hair with a skirt). It skips to after that where her chauffeur is trying to calm her down. It then skips to her first year of middle school, where her chauffeur finally picks her up after being in traffic. Before she enters the vehicle though, the boy she once liked sees her and she explains to him who she really is. He then asks for her number and tells her his birthday was next week, followed by that he liked her back then. Realizing he was not serious, she states she felt sick and slapped him across the face--it then fades revealing she slapped Jae Gu. Lee Moon Young then pulls her back and tells her she cannot just hit people. She then rushes Jae Gu, telling him to beg. Jae Gu remains silent and unscathed as Queen reaches into her purse and throws money onto the floor in front of him, telling him to use it for medical expenses and to piss off. Lee Moon Young tries to resolve what just happened, but quickly leaves with Queen. Jae Gu stands there and then says, "See...you are a monster...." He then says he does not know how the opening ceremony went, and questions whether or not he should continue enrolling. However, he disregards it and arrives early at "Myung Shin Hand Car-Wash Gloss." As he works, he decides to just grit his teeth and accept the scholarship given to him. He then finishes work and arrives at home at 1AM, the time he always comes home. He looks and sees his siblings asleep and the place a mess. He then undress himself and stares at the check for 1,000,000, questioning how the rich have checks like this already written and are willing to throw it out. He then decides he'll return it as his little sister talks about her mom in her sleep. It ends with him saying he knows they want to see her, but he fears he'll see her in his dreams. Category:Chapters